A Dream Is A Wish Your Makes: Interlude 2
by Lady Razeli
Summary: With their growing family reunited. Regina and Emma leave storybrooke in order to ensure the birth of their powerful daughters against the Blue Fairy's wishes. Rhiannon their beautiful little Queen who now shares the Dark One's powers and Viveka their little Christmas miracle , who along with Regina share's the power of the once Great Merlin. Can their little family learn to find t
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back! So for anyone coming straight here, I insist and recommend that you stop reading this right now, and go back to the beginning. This is actually Part 5 in the series Happy Ending...Happy Beginning. Number One is titled **A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**. Now if you are not new to this welcome back, and a reminder that this is rather a happy interlude to what's been happening in storybrooke and what will happen in storybrooke. I don't think this will be as long as the last interlude before I start on Fallen Swan part 2, but I'm just going to see where the characters want to take me and therefore you on this journey. I hope you enjoy chapter one.

* * *

A Dream Is A Heart Your Makes: Interlude 2

By

Lady Razeli

Chapter One

 **Town Hall**

"What do you mean the attack failed?" Blue raged. Hook glared at her, he hadn't wasted any effort or requested any fairy dust. Arthur had unfortunately demanded the fairies use what was left to get through the barriers now erected over half the town. Regina's house on Mifflin was also protected again as well as the new house which he never got even close too. Somehow Emma and her spawn with Regina held most of the power.

"Exactly what we said," Hook replied. "And if your idiot King hadn't wasted the fairy dust because he was so blinded by killing Regina, you'd at least have something to start with, but now you have to mine from scratch."

"How could you have used it all?" Blue demanded to know.

"There were three barriers, Emma's was the first, easily dealt with just like at Mifflin with enough fairy dust as it is light magic and her power is split three way. And then King Idiot here dumped a quarter of that one Regina and Maleficent's barrier, an I am pretty sure they stood on the other side laughing at him as he just kept having the rest thrown. It didn't even fizzle."

"How is this bitch suddenly so powerful!" Blue yelled. "What the hell happened in Camelot?"

"She should be dead," Arthur raged. "I fucking stabbed her in Camelot I remember that, no one has ever survived a cut from Excalibur no matter how small. It does not heal." He grimaced as he paced slowly, each step pained him greatly, but he was being driven mad by his fear at what had occurred, and his revenge. If he stopped for one moment he was going to fall apart, and he couldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Get me the fucking dwarves, and take the farms, we'll fucking starve them out if we have too," She growled.

* * *

 **Black Kingdom/ Storybrooke South**

"You're sure we have everything we need for the babies?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma I packed everything except the christening gown," Regina said. "That should be enough until we get back," Regina told her. "Everything else we can buy later." Regina had donated the car seat and stroller they had briefly used for Henry, they would need one for twins now. Emma let out a breath.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry, I'm just panicking that we won't have what we need."

"Well relax we aren't moving into the wilderness away from civilization all right?" Regina asked. "We don't need to have everything right this second."

"Yeah, but we will when they're here, our home isn't finished we were supposed to have it finished," Emma complained. She sat up a moment with a frown feeling her barrier go down, and she knew they were trying to get through Regina and Maleficent's, but it was like Regina hadn't even noticed they'd tried. So once they had stopped she raised her barrier again without a second thought.

"Em, calm down, this house wasn't going to be finished by the time we had them again, as soon as we planned on running off to Cuba, I knew we'd finish our house one day and I knew our baby would be older. We'll build their nursery just like we thought of it with the apple orchard, and Henry wants his room from the mansion exactly the same. This house is going to slowly come into reality, well maybe a little faster with magic. And until then the mansion will still be home to us our little family just like it always has been." She stroked Emma's face and Emma smiled as she pulled Regina into her arms.

"How could I live without you, you keep me calm," Emma told her kissing her head. Regina kissed her chest in response not willing to move from her arms so she could raise her head up further.

"And you keep me balanced. Now let's talk about Neal."

"Martin, I've decided it's Martin now," Emma replied.

"Okay well not that I'm not ecstatic you've given up on Stuart of all things," Regina said rolling her eyes. "But are we leaving Neal or is Neal staying?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't know and Stuart was good."

"Yeah sure baby, but you do need to know you kidnapped him so you kind of need to plan this, I'm not going to be with a half ass villain, don't do it at all or do it right," Regina told her looking up at Emma. "Any good villain worth their salt at any point and time before they retire would tell you the same." Emma groaned.

"Fine, but you loved my half assery just fine when I was just the savior."

"Hated it then too babe," Regina told her. "Unfortunately I can't help smiling at your dopey grin." Emma gave her that grin.

"So then we don't have to talk about Martin."

"We absolutely do seeing as we are leaving in thirty minutes, does he stay or does he go?" Regina asked her. "And don't you dare start singing Ms. Swan."

"Should I stay or should I go," Emma sang, she couldn't even help herself. Regina grunted shoved her away a little.

"Great why was I ever worried about you as the dark one, you're such a dork." Emma laughed.

"Your dork," Emma replied.

"Idiot," Regina called her.

"Only for you my Queen," Emma grinned.

"There's a lot of things you do only for me," Regina told her as she stepped back to her and teased her with little kisses. Emma moaned. "And you're going to make a decision for me without joking around if you ever want these kisses again Ms. Swan." Regina called her Ms. Swan on purpose because she knew it would arouse Emma.

"And they say I'm the dark one," Emma groaned.

"Mama!" Henry called from the bathroom. "I need help with my butt."

"Duty calls let me know when you get back from butt wiping what you decide."

"What no, he wants you," Emma frowned.

"He clearly said Mama, which means I'm off the hook," Regina grinned.

"Mama!" Henry called again.

"Aww man I thought his butt wiping days were over, he's practically a grown man," Emma whined as she went to the bathroom. Regina chuckled and checked her draw string purse again. They had everything including Excalibur and the dagger, now they just needed to leave. They had wanted to make sure all the protections were stable and aside from Emma's going down, hers had taken just about all the fairy dust and left them with nothing to go after Maleficent or Regina's. They would have to mine for at least a year. That gave them more than enough time unless Hook suddenly got enough control to help the fairy dust, but she doubted it. They'd put up several shield levels and put up three higher than Emma couldn't break. Plus there was an extra shield made from the black kush they didn't know about and wouldn't detect until they were on it.

"Has your princess decided what to do with the White Kingdom's Prince my Queen?" King asked coming in. Regina shook her head.

"No, but she should have an answer as soon as she's back from the bathroom with Henry." Emma walked in with Henry after another three minutes.

"Princess Emma have you decided what to do with Prince Neal?" King asked.

"Martin his name is Martin," Emma told King who looked at Regina who just shook her head. Emma huffed and pursed her lips a little. "He can stay here, I don't want to deal with him, he like stay at the orphanage or something."

"You will not do that to favorite charming, Emma you act like he is an inconvenience when you stole him. Go give him back to your parents if that's the case right now," Regina ordered as she crossed her arms.

"Fine," Emma huffed and disappeared. She reappeared with Neal inside of town hall where her parents were standing guard.

* * *

 **Town Hall**

"THERE SHE IS THE DARK ONE ATTACK!" They yelled.

"Leroy bring the chains if we can trap her, we can draw out the Evil Queen and kill her spawn!" Snow yelled. Emma's eyes went hard as she threw them all back with magic. Fairies came forward and tried to trap her with fairy dust well what was left of it anyway.

"Oh you're such an idiot mummy running into a trap," Little Queen said in her head.

"How are you even still in my mind like this, you left."

"Trade secret I'm afraid all that matters is I am with mommy now and not with you," Little Queen told her.

"Glad you could join us Dark One, but you are here to stay," Blue told her appearing with her wand.

"Not a chance in hell gnat," Regina told her. She threw her across the room with magic. Leroy came at her with a pickaxe but she blocked it with her grandfather's sword. She disarmed him easily, and turned to the fairies trying to hold Emma.

"I suggest you walk away now, I don't want you hurt." They backed off after looking at Blue who was knocked out. "Good, now come along darling, it seems the Charmings aren't interested in Neal." They both disappeared.

* * *

 **Black Kingdom/ Storybrooke South**

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"Little Queen told me," Regina shrugged. Ruby looked relieved as well as King when she saw them as Regina had just disappeared.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"My parents are with Blue, full on, they want to kill Regina and our babies, but I'll hurt them first," Emma growled as her clothes changed to black again.

"Calm down, we will deal with them later, but we will spite them first by focusing on us," Regina told her.

"I'll take Neal then, you really shouldn't be traveling with an infant, it will be harder, Henry will be a lot easier to take to the hospital without having to figure out bottles and diapers," Ruby told them.

"That's true, I need you to rest, you won't get any between the fights and the babies later," Emma grumbled as she shook her head at her parents. "Maybe I should age Martin up a bit, that will teach them. They'll miss his childhood just like they chose to miss mine."

"Leave Neal alone, he's innocent, focus on me," Regina told her grabbing her hand and making her look at her. Emma nodded as she took several deep breaths.

"My Queen, we are all set," Cox announced as he came inside.

"Good, and every backyard has been prepared with the potion Maleficent made, and Claudio has made sure to start planting?" They nodded.

"We even have good stock from the animals brought in from the Enchanted Forest, they will not starve us out my Queen."

"Good, then if security and food is handled, I believe I am comfortable with leaving you all to protect our end of things. Please remember no one ventures unnecessarily outside of the zone. Leave Hook be we have no way of holding him captive until our return. I don't want anyone dead understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," Cox and King replied. Regina nodded.

"Good, let the soldiers know I will personally rip out and crush the heart of anyone being stupid, I didn't make the black guard to be heroes understand?"

"Yes my Queen."

"How can words that shouldn't be a pep talk, sound like a good pep talk?" Emma asked.

"War ma'am nobody needs to be a hero when the risk is low. The barriers are perfect, we need only be a hero when saving one another from an immediate threat. And with the barriers well we may as well be in another world." Emma nodded.

"Then one last walk through I think and to address the people." They nodded. Soon they were standing before the town swimming pool. There was a hall there for parties so it was large enough to accommodate people to listen to her.

"Welcome, as you all know by now the town has been split in half with some residents from other parts of storybrooke taking refuge here." There was murmuring around the room acknowledging that they all knew this. Maleficent stood to her left with Lily and Emma on her right with Henry. "You also are all aware that Emma is the Dark One, however she will not be doing anyone harm any time soon. I want you to know that she is unable to brainwash me or whatever other idiotic mind control someone else might come up with. We have true love still and that makes me somewhat immune to particular manipulations on her part."

"Are you sure my Queen?" Someone asked. She nodded.

"Very, thank you for caring." She nodded. "Now the reason for all this, is that before Emma became the dark one, we found out I was pregnant and so she saved us from the darkness unfortunately we hadn't realized that she was pregnant. As a result Blue has made it her personal vendetta that this time she kills my babies. Most of you were around for Charlotte and feel free to fill in your neighbor's lack of knowledge it is too much to relive here. And because of Blue, it has been determined that it's best I leave storybrooke just to ensure the safe birth of our Princesses. I know I am asking you a lot after you have crowned me Queen and…."

"Do you have enough baby clothes my Queen?" Some shouted interrupting her.

"Do you have a doctor lined up?" Someone else asked.

"Should I travel with you my Queen?" Someone else called out.

"Take guards my Queen, we won't leave you unprotected.

"Yes, take guards, you cannot leave without guards, what if one of them crosses the town line, you will be without your powers, and so will Emma we presume," Claudio told her.

"Claudio you know very well I can take care of myself," Regina told him.

"That may be, but I don't want you too, not when you will both be pregnant with my princesses," He said.

"Well technically she went to Regina before we came back to Camelot so they will be like twins," Emma pointed out. "I will be fit."

"Even so I demand King at least goes with you, Cox can command in her absence just fine and it will make it easier to discuss things tactically with someone next to you then someone just over a screen. There was yelling for her to take at least King. She waved them down.

"Fine, King go pack…" She turned to see King already had a bag. She glared at her as King tried to look innocent. Once the meeting was over and a group had been started for making baby clothes and they had been presented with the finished hemp woven blankets.

"So, I guess you don't want mine then," Granny huffed. She also had two knitted blankets. They chuckled.

"Perish the thought they need matching blankets from both of their mothers," Regina told her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't put names on them yet, I know it's tradition for the Black Kingdom to officially name babies at their christening and not before." They nodded. "So I will add their names later."

"We look forward to that Granny," Emma told her. Eventually after congratulations and some black guard started a party, they left amid the celebrations.

* * *

 **Town Line**

"Here you wear your sword and dagger around your neck, out there they will take it if they see you with this weapon," Regina told King. "We need to appear non-threatening." King nodded. Once she had turned it into a necklace they teleported to the town line with the Mercedes.

"Baby please."

"Emma when we return, we will have to trade the Mercedes in, are you going to trade the bug in?" Regina asked her. Emma bit of her lip for two reasons, one that Regina had automatically thought of giving up her car and not blindsiding Emma with dumping the bug to be able to safely transport two infants. And two because she would give up the bug in a heartbeat no matter how much it hurt. "We'll trade in the Mercedes still on the way back." Emma was startled back to reality when Regina shrank her car until it was the size of a hot wheels car in her hand and the bug stood in it's place.

"I love you very much Regi," Emma told her kissing her.

"Swan!" Hook yelled.

"Well that didn't take long," Emma muttered she had felt their true love push out of them and she was wearing the same white sweater from the night of her taking on the darkness. She could still feel the darkness although she felt like she looked more normal like Gold in storybrooke versus the glitter skinned version of him that haunted her.

"Mommy," Henry said. He didn't like Hook at all, he still remembered what Emma had told him outside the diner, that Hook was a bad man.

"We're safe love Mama and King will protect us."

"Swan what are you doing at the line Swan it's time to give me the sword." Hook told her.

"Not a chance," Emma told him, and she knocked him back. Rumple's image giggled next to her.

"Such a weak dark one, we've not been split before but he's so useless compared to Rhiannon," Rumple giggled.

"Don't speak of her especially not with him around, he is just a storage unit for now," Emma told him. Regina put Henry in his car seat in the car, while King took out her sword.

"Fortunately for you we value her more than you both," Rumple giggled and disappeared.

"Emma transport him to the mines, he will have to physically leave and not transport. His magic seems to be working on instinct or he would have easily blocked you," Regina instructed.

"Swan fight her love spell, we are meant to be especially now, we can rule this town together me with the sword, and you with the dagger. No one could stop us," Hook told her even as he reached out sending a blast of magic towards Regina, but King was there and deflected it into the forest.

"When they told me, I'd be up against a dark one, I thought you would actually pose a challenge," King sighed.

"Let's get something straight Hook, we are not together you were nothing more than a poor barrier for my denial to latch onto your every touch disgusted me," Emma told him before she waved her hand dismissing him. He disappeared and reappeared in the mines with his Hook off and wrapped in rope it would take him a minute, but it wouldn't hold him unfortunately. The adults got into the bug with Regina getting in back neck to Henry. King got the front seat.

"Eww it smells like butt in here," Little Queen complained in their heads.

"It does," Viveka added. Regina conjured up a vomit bucket just in time.

"I'll clean the car at the next car wash," Emma murmured as she rolled down the windows.

"Please," Regina said sitting back as wave after wave of nausea rolled over her. In that moment her only regret was that they weren't taking the Mercedes.

"Butt, butt," Henry sang as they drove over the town line. He was not pleased with his loss of magic and the girls weren't either although it wasn't complete on their end as it was for Henry.

* * *

Please leave a review, I enjoy hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Small Town two hours from Portland, Maine**

"All right the car is all clean," Emma announced as she sat down at a Denny's in a small town that thankfully had a car detailer located in it.

"You managed to do all that work in thirty minutes?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. "No way you got away with a basic cleaning." Emma grimaced.

"You're right, they won't have it back to me until tomorrow, so I dropped our stuff off at the motel just a block from here and walked back here. He said it would cost over two hundred dollars, can you believe it?"

"After building up at least thirteen years' worth of your filth, absolutely, and that's not at all including however long Neal had it before you and was a bum, and not including at all whenever the actual owner last had it detailed." King snorted into her drink as Emma clasped her hands over the table.

"All right so I guess I walked into that one," Emma grumbled. Regina nodded not all looking as if she were going to apologize to Emma. Emma turned from Regina and looked at Henry who was sitting beside his mother.

"Hey Kid, wanna share that shake?" Emma asked him with a smile. He shook his head.

"No, Mama, Mommy got it special for me being a good boy in the car."

"Good boy?" Emma asked. "Weren't you saying butt for over an hour?" Henry nodded as his eyes widened.

"Yes, Mama and then I told mommy I was sorry like this much." He put his shake down to open his arms wide.

"Oh, you must have been real sorry to have earned a milkshake with Mommy's forgiveness." He nodded as he went back to drinking.

"What time can you pick up the car tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"They said around nine o'clock should be long enough to keep you from gagging over thirteen years' worth of filth as you said."

"I hope so or I will be having words with them about their cleaning abilities." Emma wanted to look at Regina with a tiny glare, but let it go as food arrived. No surprise Regina had already ordered her a burger and fries.

"So, what do we do now?" King asked as she tried the burger delicately. She had always taken the fish at Granny's. Regina how was digging into the banana chocolate chip pancakes with Henry with a side of sausage, eggs over easy, and hash browns. The baby's wanted pancakes badly. She took a bite and just savored it as that craving was satisfied for the moment.

"We rest King," Emma told her smiling at Regina.

"Sorry it has just never tasted so good," Regina told them. King waved her off.

"No, need to explain to me my Queen," King told her. "I understand completely, my girl had me craving the weirdest things in my pregnancy."

"King you have a child, then why are you here?" Emma asked surprised. King paused in eating a French fry.

"She died Princess," King replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, King, can I ask how it happened?" Emma asked curiously wondering what had taken this woman's child, and still she stood tall and fierce.

"The Plague I'm afraid," Regina told her after she contacted King. "King was always my favorite, but when she got pregnant, I let her go home to have her baby. Something I would never deny my female guards if that's what they choose. Most of them stuck around though to stay in my service, with the men in my family in charge there wasn't much back there for them. But King had enough money saved, and she wanted her daughter to know her homeland and then she promised to come back to me. However, I became ready for the dark curse before her official return. That is until she came and told me about the plague hitting my country. She told me that even the royal family had been hit, but no one was sure if someone got away the devastation was just too great. Some people had already fled, they would eventually meet up with my mother. King's husband stayed with the girl she was too weak to travel. So she made me promise to heal her if I could, and she would wait for my return if necessary. But I reminded her I didn't know what would come in the new world."

"Thankfully medical advancement." Regina nodded.

"And it would have worked if not for Pan," Regina told her.

"Oh no," Emma said looking at King who was now very interested in her ketchup.

"Yeah, in the hospital she was slowly recovering, but in the Enchanted Forest we lack certain medications, and not even Kush is strong enough. I tried to keep her alive until we found King or could get back to this world, but as you know Zelena got to them."

"For that I may never forgive Zelena for holding me prisoner," King said. "I had hoped to be around to watch her give birth so I could walk out with her child and keep her from it for a little bit. See how she likes it when a child needs their mother. Fortunately for her my Queen is a Queen and will not use a child to seek revenge against their parent."

"Aaliyah fought to see you, I'm sorry that the flu ran through, if not for that flu, I'm sure she would have made it here," Regina told her.

"I know, I saw through the window, it was that stupid servant from Snow White, she's lucky she met her end at the flu, she was supposed to help you and then she came into a sick room, feeling sick herself. She should have passed the task on to someone else." Regina reached over and took King's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You are a strong woman King, and I admire you for being here and helping us with our own daughters."

"Of course, My Queen personally nursed my daughter and tried to comfort her when I was not there for her. Most healers wouldn't have even touched her once she contracted the plague, but my Queen she held her when I could not and best of all I have memories of Aaliyah looking better in the hospital. I know they are her memories of my non-existent visits, but my Queen never let her forget me never forget that I loved her. And never forget the way I always held her." King bit back some tears she would not cry in front of these strange people. Emma gave her a huge hug to King's surprise.

"All right Savior Dark One, that's enough public displays of affection sheesh, how my Queen puts up with it I don't know." Emma chuckled as did Regina.

"Forgive her, she is Snow's daughter unfortunately," Regina told King. King nodded as if that explained it all. Emma pouted.

"Hey," Emma pouted. "So mean." They all returned to eating though Regina was annoyed that Henry had made it through half their pancakes and didn't seem ready to stop. She made a note to stop sharing with him for the time being. After paying for their lunch, they followed Emma to the motel although several people wanted to already touch Regina's belly so she was scowling by the time they made it.

"What is with people's fascination in this world with touching pregnant bellies?" Regina asked. "I dread the day I'm actually showing to the degree I was with Charlotte when I went to New York.

"It's just nice to feel the baby kicking that's all. Not that LQ will kick for me," Emma murmured.

"It's still too early for her to kick anyway I doubt either of us would feel it if she did," Regina replied. "So, I really don't think she's spiting you."

"I disagree, I'm telling you she has it out for me," Emma told her. Regina shook her head at Emma. One in the motel room, Regina got Henry a bath and put him to bed for his nap. King who had been wide awake since leaving also decided to get some rest in the second bed. Regina fell asleep next to Henry to Emma's amusement as she snapped pictures of her family. Unfortunately, even out here, the darkness was not interested in letting her sleep. The vision of Rumple was right, she really needed to find a hobby while her family slept.

"You're thinking too loud," Regina grumbled.

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking?" Emma asked from her seat on the edge of the bed.

"You're wondering how you're going to fill in all these endless hours," Regina told her opening her eyes. Emma looked back and saw there wasn't a trace of sleep in there.

"So, you can't sleep either?" Emma asked.

"Not exactly, it's more like meditation, maybe you should spin straw into gold like Rumple." Emma chuckled.

"Somehow I think you would have better luck than me at that," Emma replied. Regina shrugged a shoulder delicately as she sat up.

"The girls at least need their rest, we seem to hold most of the power from Merlin and Rumple, at least I now the darkness doesn't have enough power to force Little Queen to grow faster than I'd like." Emma nodded. "Anyway, so they can rest I need to rest of course."

"You've been taking your own immortality well," Emma pointed out.

"I made that choice to protect you, so I suppose we'll have to find new and exciting things to do together," Regina grinned. Emma smiled as Regina scooted until she was next to Emma. They kissed softly.

"Hmm…well one exciting thing we can do is take a shower together, while these two sleep?" Regina nodded. It had been too long since her and Emma had been together and when she had been fearing for her children's life as much as her hormones wanted her too, she could not go there with Emma. But now things were different again, Emma had her trust again. Regina grabbed their shower things before they went into the bathroom together. Once she had put everything down Emma kissed her slowly as if she were savoring it and it made Regina feel warm inside. Regina grabbed Emma by the neck pulling her closer in order to deepen the kiss, she swore she could kiss Emma forever and never come up for air. They pulled back breathing hard.

"Clothes," Emma grunted already loosening her belt. Regina easily unbuttoned her top and threw it to the side as well as her skirt. She helped Emma with her pants as the zipper was stuck before removing her bra and panties. Emma gulped as it never failed to get her attention when Regina was naked. Regina grinned and stepped into the shower, she turned it on enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading down her body.

"Are you coming in darling?" Regina asked her with her best Evil Queen smirk.

"Most definitely." Emma got out of the rest of her clothes and joined Regina in the shower. It was a standard shower, Emma noted, but there was enough room for her to get on her knees and fuck her Queen just like she wanted. It didn't take long until Regina had Emma pinned to the wall, as much as she wanted Emma on her knees she really needed to touch her first for once. There was no denying that she was drooling over Emma as the Dark One, but it was all about esthetics she did have her children to think about. Now that they were safe from Emma at least she could give into her more base desires.

"Baby fuck me," Emma moaned as she rolled her nipple between her teeth. Regina obliged as she moved her hand down.

"I hate to say this babe, but moan lower, we don't want to wake anyone," Regina told her kissing her neck. Emma nodded as Regina's teeth grazed her skin leaving a trail of fire there as usual.

 _'Dear God this woman is….' Emma thought._

"Mummy what are you doing?" Little Queen asked trying to see through Emma's mind. Emma's eyes shot open as she tried to block her daughter, she was successful in keeping her in the dark but not out of her head.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"The baby is in my head," Emma said. Regina sighed as she pulled back a little, she could hear her daughter too.

 _'We just ate Little Queen, you are not hungry,' Regina told her._

"Mummy I want pickles in a Frappuccino that used to be our favorite." Regina sighed as the craving came up hard.

 _'Baby come on back to sleep I promise Mama and I will get your Frap and Pickle after our shower,' Regina thought._

"Mommy I don't like the water it's too hot," Viveka complained. Regina's frown deepened as the water no longer felt nice on her skin anymore. She washed quickly and got out, it was obvious to her that Emma heard them both too and was no longer in the mood. Emma was just finishing up when Henry was knocking on the door asking to pee. She let him in and got him on the toilet as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ended up vomiting from the taste, because it wasn't a Frappuccino and a pickle. Emma just got dressed and headed out when she assured her she was fine. King was up again when they exited.

"You want anything from starbucks or whatever local place they have around here?" Emma asked realizing they probably didn't have a starbucks.

"I don't know what that is," King shrugged.

"I'll bring you back a salted caramel frap you'll love it, wait are you lactose intolerant?" Emma asked.

"Lactose Intolerant?" King asked.

"She can drink milk," Regina told Emma as she lay back on the bed feeling sick and yet craving that frap and pickle.

"What does milk have to do with this lactose intolerant?" King asked. Regina explained what lactose was and what it meant to be intolerant. Once King understood they fell silent except for Henry now watching tv. When Regina looked up again from trying to ignore her children arguing about whether or not she wanted peanut butter too, King was engrossed in the cartoon as much as Henry. She snapped a picture as she chuckled.

"Finally," Regina said when Emma came back to the room, she was also carrying Chinese food.

"Here try that King, let me know what you think. And for you my beautiful Queen a venti soy milk, peanut butter, two shots of salted caramel, one shot of vanilla, and two shots of decaffeinated expresso, topped with whip cream and more salted caramel."

"Oh babe how did you know about the peanut butter."

"Jerk baby wouldn't let me forget it, apparently I get to still experience your nausea," Emma told her with fake excitement.

"Well that's taking sharing this experience to a new level," Regina muttered as she sipped on her drink. Emma nodded as she gave Henry warm milk that they had created froth in with Honey so he wouldn't feel left out.

"This is yummy, I didn't know they had other ways of making coffee taste so good," King said. Emma grinned as she picked up her identical Frap from Regina's minus the peanut butter and soy milk and her expresso was not decaffeinated. She served everyone Chinese food and King was super happy with the new flavors. Regina was just glad to have her jar of pickles that she dipped in her frap while Emma shook her head. She refused all Chinese food though and tossed Regina the hot Cheetos before she could ask.

"I got you baby," Emma grinned. Regina grinned back before she looked at the bag and frowned.

"This has lime, Emma these aren't my usual." Emma looked up from her rice.

"Baby do you trust me?" She asked. Regina nodded.

"Normally yes, I do," Regina told her.

"Try the limes, it will give you life," Emma told her. "And if not I have regulars in the bag." Regina nodded and opened the bag. She ate some, moaned, and resumed her place on the bed prompted up by pillows so she could watch cartoons too.

"I love you too baby," Emma told her. Regina chuckled and gave her a closed mouth smile as her mouth was full with Cheetos. King looked at them and chuckled before asking Henry questions about the cartoons again quietly.

* * *

 **Boston Airport**

"Are you sure we can get our tickets?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Yes, I am calm down, the bug will be fine with your little friend," Regina told her as Emma bounced her leg. King had taken Henry to the bathroom, because they both had to go. They had driven the bug all the way to Boston, because Emma had a safe and cheap way to store it while they were away. Otherwise Regina would have grabbed a flight a lot sooner from Portland.

"That's easy for you to say you don't really exist in this world. What if they question Henry's age on his passport, what if they see that your and King's passports are fake."

"I very much exist see." Regina pinched Emma on the arm.

"Ouch woman, why would you do that?" Emma asked.

"Well if I didn't exist you wouldn't have felt that," Regina told her smirking. Emma's eyes narrowed at Regina.

"God you are a little hell raiser aren't you," Emma grumbled. Regina shrugged a shoulder delicately as she stood up. Once they were joined by King and Henry, Emma stood as well and they headed for the check in counter.

"Do you have any bags to check?" She asked.

"No, just one carry on and a purse," Regina told her. The woman weighed it, and said it was regulation before handing it back to King.

"How old is the child?" The woman asked.

"He's three years old," Regina told her. "We'll need a fourth seat." The woman nodded. "Preferably if you could get two of us seated in a middle row with him, and the last one next to us to the side." The woman just nodded.

I can get two of you on the end seats in the middle and the other two next to one another on the side."

"That will have to do it is last minute," Regina said. The woman nodded.

"Five thousand dollars with taxes to Havana," She told them. "Do you have your passports?" Regina nodded. She pulled out three Canadian Passports, and one American one, plus two residency cards. Emma noted that Henry's had a special mark, that basically let her know he was a dual citizen for now. Emma bit her lip and drummed her fingers against her skin as the woman looked over all three passports and scanned them. Emma let out a breath when they were finally walking away with their tickets headed for security.

"Henry I need you to settle down now, we have to go through security all right, I don't want you wandering off, it's a very serious part of the airport, and the people there just want to make sure that no one is sneaking things they aren't supposed to have on the plane." Henry nodded.

"Can I have a soda mommy?" Henry asked jumping around.

"Uh no sweetie, but once we're on the other side of the security line, how about we get you a treat that's not soda." Henry nodded "If you behave yourself." Henry pouted but nodded as he grabbed her hand. They got into line, and Henry was already fidgeting Emma saw. So she placed him up on her shoulders and he could at least watch everyone without getting into trouble. Regina quietly explained it all to King how the security worked.

"Your necklace might set off the machines so place it in the box with our things, I promise they will be fine." King nodded. It was forty-five minutes before Emma had to put Henry down so she could take off her shoes, belt, wallet, jacket, and cell phone. Regina put her purse and phone down and stayed with King who was nervous about the machines.

"The kid doesn't have to take his shoes off," The guy told Emma. Emma nodded.

"All right come here Henry we're just going to let them take a quick picture all right, look Mama will go first," Emma told him. Henry gulped at the man who beckoned Emma through the full body scan. She held her hands up and placed her feet. It beeped, she was clear, she held her hand out to Henry, and helped him stand on the mark. He raised his little hands. Emma backed out just before they took the scan. He ran out and hugged her close.

"He's good," the guy told her. King was next having watched Emma. She was cleared, and then Regina was through with no problems. Although they did give her an extra pat down because of her bump. Emma really didn't like that, but Regina looked at her to keep her cool. Soon they were off with Emma grumbling about people touching her and keeping a protective arm around her.

"It was highly inappropriate for them to treat a Queen that way," King told her.

"They're just making sure we're all safe, and I am only a Queen to you two out here, but to them I'm just Regina Mills a Canadian Citizen turned resident."

"Yeah about that, what the fuck?" Emma asked. King snorted.

"What Canada has the better healthcare system, and are more gay friendly. I thought maybe if I left storybrooke with my wife, I'd end up in like Canada on the coast or something."

"Yeah, but how did you get it." Regina shrugged.

"The curse gave me many things as I learned about this world," Regina told her.

"I can't believe you're technically Canadian, do you know that means I lied on our marriage certificate I thought you were American."

"Don't worry about it, they haven't caught the lie yet, so we'll take care of it later," Regina told her. They stopped at a store and let Henry pick out some crackers. Regina grabbed a bottle of water. She had heard horror stories of people stuck on flights without water and the heater turned up.

"What you think they don't have water on planes?" Emma chuckled.

"Of course I do, but I heard things about flight attendants turning up the heater and running out of water," Regina told her. "I cannot take chances." Once they had their purchases they found their gate.

"So uh does King realize that the plane will go in the air?" Emma asked.

"No clue, but I'm gonna hold her hand through it all."

"But what if Henry is scared?" Emma asked .

"Then you will hold his hand," Regina told her. Emma bit her lip a bit.

"Um…but what if he wants your hand?" Emma asked.

"Then I will reach across the aisle, Emma, is this about Henry or you?" Regina asked.

"Maybe, a little bit me," Emma replied.

"But you flew to New York with Gold and Henry, I didn't think you were afraid of planes," Regina said.

"I drive everywhere on purpose, and I was scared shitless," Emma told her.

"Well this is problematic," Regina said.

"Why, don't tell me that's the deal breaker," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"No, Emma, let's just say there's going to be a lot of hand holding going on between us," Regina told her patting her hand.

"Will group one please line up and get ready to board Flight 758 to Charlotte Douglas International." They stood up and King came over looking pale.

"What kind of magic makes these metal birds fly?" She asked them.

"Science King now come on, I promise you we are fine," Regina told her, but Emma was now wondering if Regina even believed her own words. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure at all that Regina had ever needed a reason to be on a plane at all. It was going to be a long ten hour journey with three scared adults and one scared toddler.

"Maybe we can stay in Boston," Regina said as the plane started moving ten minutes later.

"You wait until now to voice that thought?" Emma asked gripping the arm rest, she was actually by the window on the ride side with Henry, while Regina and King were on the left side of the plane.

"Sorry, I was trying to be brave," Regina told her. She looked at Henry, but he was comfortably seated and watching a cartoon on his screen now that the safety instructions were over, she hadn't realized that planes came with so many safety instructions.

"I wish I were a kid, then I wouldn't know how idiotic I was for getting into a metal tube that's supposed to fly of all things," King muttered as she bent down so her head was touching her knees. Regina envied her, she wanted to curl up into a ball for when it was all over, but her stomach would never allow it.

"Is there a protocol for throwing up on the plane?" Regina asked Emma in a whisper.

"The bag, there," Emma told her. Regina made a face, but she opened it up just in case. Apparently she could never be too careful, but if she were honest with herself, Emma would have opened up her bag too, because she hurled as soon as they were going up.

* * *

Leave a review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm sorry my Queen, but I cannot return with you to Storybrooke by plane, please tell me we can get there by boat or something other," King pleaded. It had taken three plane rides instead of two, and one twenty-four-hour layover in Florida to get them to Cuba.

"Yes, I'm making Emma drive us back," Regina told her. "It's not worth it getting on a plane with two babies, they shouldn't have to endure what Henry did."

"What Henry did, that kid had the time of his fucking life going over to every pilot. Meanwhile I vomited at every take off and gripped my chair the entire time. At least you two had each other.

"King was no comfort she had her head between her legs," Regina argued.

"Oh, thanks My Queen, and here I thought we were excellent in supporting one another," King grumbled. Regina elbowed her a little and she got the message. Emma pursed her lips and silently called bullshit on her girlfriend.

"Look all that matters are we are here, now we just need to get to our hotel, get some rest, and after that and food. We are going to find ourselves a beautiful house on the beach and a vintage car. We are going to do the things that we dreamed of doing. Emma nodded.

"Regina?" Emma asked when Regina had turned to stop Henry from wandering off.

"Yes?"

"Your family origins can't be Puerto Rico, they have to be Cuban, because my God, they don't hold a candle to you, but they come close," Emma said following a girl.

"Down Emma, they don't want you and I'm not feeling the whole open relationship thing," Regina told her without looking back. King snickered.

"I resent that, women like me," Emma grumbled.

"Women don't like you, I like you, in fact I love you, so you're wasting your time," Regina told her as she turned with Henry.

"Now let's go, I'm actually starving." Emma nodded and they left the airport. They got a private taxi to their hotel and Regina effortlessly checked them in. they ate in the hotel restaurant before they went upstairs, and all fell asleep after a long twenty-four hours in Florida.

* * *

"Oh, baby right there," Regina moaned in Emma's ear as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. King had taken Henry down to the pool, so she could get some much-needed alone time with Emma. They had been there several days and acquiring the car had been the easiest part as they sampled what Havana had to offer for families, Henry had already made a few friends to their happiness since he spoke Spanish. Emma found she was the only one at a disadvantage here.

"Mommy why are you breathing so hard?" Viveka asked.

'Shs Vivi just go back to your nap, little one,' Regina thought. She was pretty good at keeping them out of her mind in order to see things, but they unfortunately felt things.

"It's getting hot in here," Little Queen grumbled

"Fuck," Regina grumbled out loud as Emma paused in moving down. Emma sighed.

"Not again," Emma grumbled as she forced Little Queen out of her mind.

"Just ignore her like I'm doing," Regina pleaded. Emma shook her head and pulled away. Regina fell back on the pillows. "This is seriously torture; my hormones are running like fire through my veins and they just won't sleep and stay out of mostly your head."

"If you ask me Jerk baby is doing it on purpose, she hates me," Emma said.

"She does not hate you, she's a little sad, but I'm confident once she's born, she'll have changed her tune, as she sees that you're here now for the long haul and are doing everything to protect her."

"Yeah, I bet she'll kill your sex drive before she comes," Emma muttered as she groaned at the tightness in her pants. All her failed attempts to have sex with Regina over the last few days had brought back the little swan full force. Regina did say it would stay if she wasn't satisfied, and she was no where near satisfied and unfortunately neither was Regina.

"Just hang on there, maybe I can make her sleep," Regina murmured. She took several deep breaths in and out as she sent love to them. Emma reached over and sent love too. Mostly she sent it to Viveka because their little Queen was still rejecting her. When they were finally resting Regina gently and tentatively kissed Emma although she had one focus on her magic keeping the girls in that calm lull, she had put them in.

'Oh, finally we're going to do this,' Regina sighed in her head to Emma. Emma undid her belt quickly and slipped out of her pants and underwear, they obviously had to do this quickly and as gently as possible.

"I love you," Regina whispered as she lifted a leg up to give Emma better access, she literally had zero time or want for foreplay, her hormones had done enough. Regina hissed a sigh of relief that Emma was even in. God she always felt so complete with her.

"Mommy, Mama!" Henry cried at the door as King knocked gently.

"Mommy, there's something extra here," Little Queen thought although Emma heard that too and immediately pulled away. Regina whimpered a little at the loss as they got dressed well Emma went into the bathroom, she was going to need a minute regardless. She straightened out the bed in their bedroom before going outside to their living area at the hotel. "Yes, sweetheart what happened?" Regina asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I got an owie on my finger and you not there to kiss it better," Henry said. Regina bent down and inspected his finger. There was absolutely nothing there, but she kissed it none the less.

"There all better?" Regina asked him. He shook his head.

"Mama has to kiss it too," Henry told her. Regina nodded.

"Oh, I see, that is definitely a big owie you got on that finger," Regina replied. He nodded as he sniffled. "Well when Mama is done in the bathroom why don't we all go back outside. Regina knew she needed the distraction, because Emma was not going to try again even if she managed to get Henry back downstairs with a now very apologetic looking King.

"I'm so sorry I tried," King said as Henry went to go play with a toy while he waited for Emma.

"Don't be sorry, he needed his mothers," Regina told her. King nodded.

"Still I know what you're feeling and it's not nice when it's not being delivered," King murmured. Emma came out found out about the owie and gave Henry a kiss. Afterwards they went down to the pool together. Some play time in the sun was just the kind of distraction she needed but she was annoyed that the girls chose then to sleep. Which meant they would be chatty all night, the magical equivalent of them kicking her. It was like her mind didn't shut off and they were a bit impossible if they weren't tired.

"I'm sorry what did you say King?" Regina asked. She had zoned out with the girls complaining that the other took up too much room, although Regina was inclined to side with Viveka on this one.

"I said should we check in tonight with Maleficent and Cox," King repeated as they ate.

"Yes, definitely, I want to make sure Hook hasn't tried to leave Storybrooke," Regina murmured as she rubbed her head. She pushed her meal away already feeling full.

"Why don't we call now?" King suggested as she finished up. Regina nodded. Regina pulled her laptop out of her drawstring purse and connected to the hotel Wi-Fi, they placed a call back to Storybrooke, Ruby was the one to answer first.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ruby asked.

"Good, Hi Ruby!" Henry grinned from Regina's arms eager to be apart of the conversation.

"Hi Henry, I miss you bud, I can't wait until you're back from vacation."

"Ruby will you give me a milkshake when I back?" Henry asked.

"Oh, definitely Henry, you know I always have one for you," Ruby grinned.

"Hey Rubes, what's the update on Hook?" Emma asked pausing behind King and Regina where they sat on the couch.

"Furious really, we have intel that maybe he'll leave Storybrooke soon, he argues a lot with Blue and Arthur, according to our spies."

"Who are our spies?" Regina asked.

"Marco and Archie, they're trapped on the other side, but Archie calls us, and Marco has been enlisted to help craft pickaxes and the fairies have started producing more dwarves again to mine the dust faster."

"No way she can pull that off, there are literally no dwarf women in Storybrooke, and fertility is low as it is, they're lucky there's seven of those jerks in Storybrooke," Regina huffed.

"Well she did it somehow, with uh that Luna or Loca or whatever the hell her name is that Blue wouldn't let Grumpy near, we hear she's pregnant."

"Wow Nova is pregnant?" Emma asked. "With a Grumpy baby." Ruby nodded.

"I didn't even know fairies could like even have babies," Ruby shrugged. Regina sighed.

"This is my fault if not for the curse, they would never be able to reproduce. Either way that pregnancy is going to be precarious. Keep an eye on her she may use the same growth potion she used on me and Henry. Or rather de-aging but you know it goes both ways." Ruby nodded. "Where is Maleficent?"

"Flying around terrorizing the North of Storybrooke, but she's just spying seeing as they don't have anything strong enough to break through her hind." Regina nodded.

"How's Chester?" Emma asked.

"Chester?" They all asked looking at Emma. She shrugged.

"She means Neal," Regina said glaring at Emma.

"He's great, misses you guys and probably his parents too, I don't think he understands that they aren't looking for him."

"What do you mean they aren't looking?" Emma asked. "Aside from that ambush they tried on me, they were pretty adamant about trying to find him."

"Yeah key word there is, were, Archie tried to reassure them that while he remained on their side, he had been able to at least hear that Neal was safe and well cared for, and he wanted to know if they planned on negotiating with us for Neal. He said they weren't the least bit concerned just hell bent on getting you locked up and giving your dagger to Blue."

"That is so unlike them," Regina muttered. Emma looked mortified.

"Ugh may as well give him back what's the point if they don't suffer," Emma grumbled.

"Don't do that, I honestly don't know that he's safe from Blue, she wants power for herself now, even if she killed the charmings or got them killed fighting us, if Neal is around no one is rallying behind her. Especially since half the town knows I love Neal, no she'd need to make his death tragic and I put large quotes on that." Ruby nodded.

"Understood, I won't risk it," Ruby told them. "Oh, I'm supposed to ask you if you've seen a doctor yet, would you prefer clothes that aren't pink, and do you have a house yet and if not why not, is it a money issue because the people will send funds." Regina huffed.

"All three of us are happy and healthy, I have a doctor's appointment scheduled for soon, we haven't narrowed down the safest place that is also tactically sound in case Hook finds us. And as for Pink, no pink from what I've seen yellow is acceptable and the other likes darker colors. Just keep it gender neutral mostly." Ruby nodded as she wrote it all down.

"And Granny told me to tell you if you didn't have a doctor's appointment to cut the bullshit it's been weeks and now one of them is slightly older if she remembers if her sense of smell was correct."

"How could that old woman have smelled that?" Regina grumbled.

"Granny's observant shall I say I doubt she actually smelled it rather than deduced a few things," Ruby pointed out.

"You're probably right, she would have noticed that my body made a big change in six weeks." Ruby nodded.

"Tell her it was more noticeable that's she's eighteen again, and that is doubly important she sees the doctor," Granny said appearing. "And you Dark Savior do you not care if the love of your life has trouble giving birth or gives birth early." Emma blushed looking properly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Granny I will make sure she gets to the doctor."

"You damn straight you will, or I will have Maleficent blow fire at your ass until you're good and sorry." Emma grimaced.

"Yes ma'am." Granny nodded and pushed Ruby out of the way drilling Regina about her symptoms and eating habits and if she was at least drinking the tea if she hadn't found prenatal vitamins. Regina told her all knowing the old woman would not let up until the questions were answered, but her final straw was Granny making King measure her stomach before insisting that Regina's stomach was not at all large enough for twins and she wasn't eating nearly enough.

"Fine I will go find a doctor tomorrow I swear it!" Regina told her annoyed and she pulled her shirt down.

"Good now go finish your dinner I bet you didn't finish it. Emma watch her or else." Emma held up her hands.

"I'll go warm it up." Emma warmed up the last of Regina's dinner which she ate with Granny watching on. Maleficent came back and Cox arrived. They learned that Blue had tried a few times to break the barrier without magic, unsuccessfully of course, but no one needed to be a hero. Claudio was doing great helping everyone keep their garden organized and the farms on their side were thriving. The farms that had to be left behind for old White Kingdom farmers weren't thriving at all, but than again those never had in comparison, Regina still remembered the story of how David's farm had been a failure, he'd only saved it with money from Snow.

"So, I guess doctor hunting now and not house hunting," Emma said after they had hung up and brought up a new webpage.

"Find me a house, I want my doctor nearby I won't see several doctors." Emma nodded. They looked at houses all night in the end since the girls wouldn't even let Regina meditate, they were so chatty wondering about what apples really tasted like, if Viveka could grow any faster cause she'd be too young when Little Queen was ready to get out. They chatted about making real photo copies of their buts because the ones Viveka had made were just blank pieces of paper. Regina groaned out loud as Emma chuckled.

"Yeah those are all mine," Emma laughed.

"It's so un-lady-like, I should have just had boys," Regina whined. "This would be easier to accept."

"Ooh mommy can you feel me yet?" Little Queen asked as she gave a big kick.

"Ouch!" Regina exclaimed as she jumped and rubbed the spot.

"Sorry mommy," Little Queen said sheepishly.

'Oh, mi hija you are your mother's daughter,' Regina thought. Emma snickered and kissed her cheek as she pulled her close.

"No, I'm not like her, I'm you!" Little Queen yelled in her head upset as she threw a bit of a tantrum which Viveka was not a fan of and crying that Regina should make her stop. Regina sent calming love to her, but it was of no use. Her little Queen even wanted to lash out with Emma with magic, but she just wasn't powerful enough and that made her angrier. It went on until she got cramps and a trip to the hospital was in order. Regina tried to talk to her to tell her to stop before she was born way too early. She was slightly prepared to age her with the prick of a needle that should deliver the miniscule dose needed in a child her size, but than she certainly wouldn't be able to have her little Queen in a hospital or Viveka. Thankfully the progesterone seemed to make her realize she had caused something foreign to be added to Regina's body. Once she started the calm down the medication worked on the contractions, and Regina sent love to them and settled them both because by now Viveka was panicking in her head, and Regina couldn't blame her.

"Oh my God finally," Emma said as relief flooded through her and Regina. Regina nodded. Emma had been hesitant to send love seeing as she was the problem to begin with. She put her head now on Regina's belly and told the girls she was glad they were safe now, and managed to send love to Viveka, but her little Queen still rejected her as usual, but she always ventured to try because Regina told her it was so important that she never give up if she wanted to win her back.

"So, Mrs. Mills, Mrs. Mills, I have some very important news to discuss with you concerning your pregnancy," The doctor said coming in.

"Important, is something wrong other than the pre-term labor?" Emma asked furrowing her brow. She was just so grateful this doctor spoke English, he had returned to Cuba from the states, so she at least didn't have any anxiety over being misunderstood.

"Well not exactly wrong, but definitely worrying," He said. They looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Your daughters are two different ages, and the reason being is that you Ms. Mills have two uteri, it's amazing really, usually the uterus is misshapen, and two pregnancies don't occur at once, but you got pregnant roughly two months apart."

"Okay so I have a plum and an avocado in there, does this mean I have two separate due dates?" Regina asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how your body is going to react," He told her. "The labor of the oldest baby could put stress on the younger baby and cause you to go into labor. But you may want to consider that we have a c-section.

"No, no I don't like that whatever that is," Little Queen told them.

"Um…that is definitely something to think about, but I'd like to give birth naturally if at all possible." He nodded.

"I understand that, but it might not be safe, not to mention you are a pregnant teen, maybe this will be more of a strain on your body than you realize. Also, um…we have a great counselor here for pregnant teens, being a parent so young will be a harsh adjustment especially considering the socioeconomic factors even if you are lucky enough to be married." Regina's jaw dropped open and Emma clamped her mouth shut to contain the snickers at the look on Regina's face.

"That's all right doctor," Emma just barely got out. "Um…my job allows me to take care of the kids I assure you, that Regina will be following her dreams in life." He nodded.

"Well let me leave you to think on it and I'll be back to do another ultrasound just to check on everything and then we can decide if you need to be on bedrest or if you can go home." They nodded. As soon as he was gone, Emma let the snickers out.

"Oh my God I just didn't realize that people would just see you as a pregnant teen," Emma laughed. "And you still get off better than me because I shot gun married you on paper." Regina glared at Emma and sat up before she hit her with her pillow a few times.

"Jerk, I'm gonna make you eighteen again so you can carry the shame too."

"Oh, Regina please don't, I already went through it once," Emma whined.

"Well don't make fun of me jerk, stupid fucking Blue, now no one is going to take me seriously, and they'll think I gave birth to Henry at like… fourteen!" Regina looked faint.

"No way he's mine," Emma said.

"But you are blond and green eyed," Regina told her. "Trust me they're going to see our brown locks and think it was me at first glance."

"No, we're two women, we're together, they must know there's more than one uterus in this equation."

"Yeah, there is and apparently they're both in me, I bet you didn't think that through, that I have your uterus inside of me, which means you had mine inside of you before." Emma made a face. "Yeah, yeah exactly."

"You know I often think no it can't get weirder around her, and then bam magic just says hold my beer I'm going to drive Emma crazy just one more time." They fell silent.

"So, what about the c-section," Regina said.

"What about it, if you need it you are getting it no ifs ands or buts," Emma told her.

"But I wanna give birth, sounds odd to say seeing as my vagina will likely rip, but you took that from me the first time and now I want it, which is also why Little Queen wants it."

"I know, believe me I do and I'm sorry to take that from you both, but we have to do what's healthy for not just you two, but for Viveka. Labor might be too much for her at seven months," Emma argued as Regina rubbed her stomach.

"You're right, we should schedule the c-section then," Regina said. Emma nodded relieved Regina didn't fight. "I liked the last house in Santa Fe, the villa. The back of the house must be approached from the water, there's security fencing in the front, and the same for our neighbors on either side, we can add cameras, and I'm sure we can take over patrolling the back of the villa at night. We can maybe even get you a boat if you like." Emma shrugged.

"Once we're settled, I'll decide if I want to try bring you home fish for dinner." Regina chuckled.

"As if you'd actually catch something Dark Savior," Regina teased.

"Fine, you know what I do want that boat so we can have a fishing contest, winner owes the other a favor," Emma told her.

"Sure, nothing that involves bodily harm to us or anyone though just to be clear." Emma nodded. Soon the doctor came back in and they got their first glimpse of their daughters currently. Regina was crying, Emma was swearing up and down that Viveka had tried to wave to her although Viveka would neither confirm nor deny this to her displeasure when Regina said Viveka didn't have that much control yet. He printed out pictures and they were careful to mark each, and every one of them. Regina was able to at least leave and return but had to stay off her feet as much as possible, no unnecessary lifting or standing.

"What?" Emma asked as she got off the phone with the realtor. Regina was watching as she lay in bed now.

"Nothing," Regina murmured.

"No, it's something please tell me," Emma said letting Regina hear the worry in her voice that something was wrong.

"I was just thinking that's all about Charlotte and the first day I saw her on ultrasound, and…" Regina hesitated.

"The first day you told me," Emma finished as she swallowed hard. Regina let out a breath and nodded. "I know I was a fool and I was a down right bastard to you, but there's something I feel like I never really said wished I had said in that moment."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"That for a moment when you first told me it was ours my heart stopped not with bad emotions like disappointment or disgust but with joy. Because a tiny part of me knew that New York was real, and that you were going to be this amazing mother to my child just like you are to Henry. And I wanted to be there I really did, until all those negative emotions poured in. I pushed you away because I couldn't accept that you would really and truly have me outside of my dreams. I didn't see my self-worth and for that I'm truly sorry that I ever broke your heart. I want these two babies more than anything in the world, and it doesn't matter that you're the Evil Queen turned New Merlin, slash Queen of not one but two Queendoms. Your past did not define who you were in our relationship, who you were to my heart. And I know maybe it will still take awhile to trust that I want this family, but I swear to you I am exactly where I need to be, and nothing is going to take me away." Regina wiped her own tears, she was at a loss for words, because Emma had hit the nail on the hand, for now there was always going to be that nagging bit of doubt in her mind waiting for Emma to tell her she didn't want any baby with her ever.

* * *

Leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Emma, why don't you sing to me anymore?" Regina asked. They had taken out the boat and anchored so that they were now laying peacefully on the bow. Regina was another month closer to at least one of her babies being born, but she suspected that both would come on the same day. Her Little Queen was thriving at twenty-six weeks and kicking up a storm whenever Emma's hands weren't on her. She was constantly moving. Viveka would kick for Emma now at twenty-two weeks, but she was often moving because her sister was so active.

"I… I don't know," Emma responded. "Since this darkness came, I haven't felt like myself sometimes."

"I can understand even with light magic I don't quite feel like me at times, like maybe I'm not allowed to watch the world burn without creating another Dark One." Emma shook her head.

"No, I just think Merlin was a different person all together, his magic was pure, but you also have innate magic like me. It's still there just different and it melds with this new magic. I don't have proper magic training like you, but I know what I feel." Regina nodded.

"You have so much time to learn with me now." Emma smiled and kissed her. She rubbed her belly as despite what Little Queen thought this action still soothed her into stillness. Regina relaxed into her arms also rubbing a hand over her belly. This was all she ever wanted was to be with Emma and have her babies to raise next to their sad. It was almost sad they had to go back and deal with the blue gnat otherwise she could be convinced to stay in Cuba forever.

"What did the doctor say this morning?" Emma asked. She had missed the appointment as she was patrolling for Hook who had left storybrooke three weeks ago.

"He thinks that both of them are developing as they should, he still wants me resting though much to Henry's hatred, but he also thinks that maybe I won't be pregnant pass thirty-seven weeks."

"Why not?" Emma asked grateful they had everything they needed for the babies so far.

"Because twins rarely make it to full term, so despite this having some magical properties, I want us to be ready. I just know that by then Viveka should be old enough to survive on her own for sure, but she will probably still need some care."

"So, we should definitely have them in the hospital for Vive's sake." Regina nodded.

"Yup, given the fact that LQ could send Viveka into labor as well and my new age, my risk is high for preterm labor, but then again we have beaten the odds before." Emma kissed her forehead.

"We'll be ready for them, as long as they are safe and happy, I don't care when they come." Regina smiled and they returned to enjoying the sun. Eventually they ate lunch having a little picnic before returning to the dock behind their house to retrieve a waiting King and Henry. They took the boat out for a spin with Emma turning up the speed to Henry's delight. Regina ended up feeling a little sick because Viveka wasn't feeling it like the rest of her family.

"Leave me here I don't have the strength to pull myself up," Regina groaned as King and Emma secured the boat as Henry made driving noises at the steering wheel still.

"Oh, baby as if I would leave you out here alone with no dinner," Emma scolded as she hopped back down. "Come on kid we have to make dinner for mommy." Henry nodded as he was lifted-up to King before Emma turned and easily scooped up a startled Regina. King made sure the boat stayed steady as Emma climbed out before they all headed in.

"You can put me down now Emma I can walk," Regina pouted.

"Oh no love the doctor was very clear no unnecessary walking." Regina groaned, Emma displaying her strength and lifting her like this was doing absolutely nothing for her libido after having such a wonderful date with her. She could just feel her muscles against her back since she wasn't wearing anything except a small bikini.

"King I am suddenly craving shrimp, could you take Henry to the store, and make sure that he also gets himself one treat." Henry looked up and gasped in excitement. She knew at this age when she said one, he would spend at least twenty minutes trying to decide on the right treat.

"Understood my Queen, I will make the craving run." Once she and Henry were dressed, they left. She took him to an ice cream parlor first. He would not object to the "secret" treat.

"Regina you've had shrimp already once this week, you know it is supposed to be in moderation," Emma scolded.

"Emma, I'm not interested in shrimp, what I am interested in is the little swan though if she's still there or your tongue," Regina told her licking her lips.

"Well perhaps we shouldn't rest on the couch then." Emma continued towards the bedroom. Regina was careful to already block up walls for the girls in both her and Emma, but they were not awake currently. She made sure they were staying in a calming lull.

"What if they feel me again?" Emma asked.

"They won't baby, they are knocked out," Regina said. Emma nodded. It took some convincing, but Regina was determined to get what she wanted tonight. She had been practicing on blocking out the girls, this needed to happen at least once before her vagina was broken for the foreseeable future. Emma was gentle at first, but then as no interruptions came each stroke became firmer and each moan from Regina became louder as she took her from behind. They had realized very quickly that her pregnant belly was going to get in the way. But Regina was willing to sacrifice kissing for the moment.

"Fuck harder please Emma," Regina moaned.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Emma replied breathing hard.

"Emma harder now!" Regina snapped she was so close, and it was so good. Emma did as she was told. Regina seriously hoped King wasn't forced to bring Henry home early because she would frighten her poor little prince with how loudly she was screaming Emma's name. Emma for her part was calling Regina's name just as loudly, she really hoped King took her time, because she was going to finish this, and then need a round two just because Regina was so hot right now.

"Fuck Regina, you haven't been this hot and wet since you took the potion too," Emma moaned.

"Remind me to take it more often later, I never wanna fuck any other way again," Regina moaned. When Emma reached around and manage to stroke her clit it was all Regina needed to begin orgasm number one to her sheer pleasure as she squeezed her muscles tight around Emma and managed to grab on to orgasm number two.

"Oh fuck, Regina I can't cum in you…but I gotta cum."

"Don't you dare fucking stop right now Emma Swan Mills," For her part Regina reached out with her magic letting Emma feel every bit of orgasm number three and four was close on it's heels. Emma came so hard she was pretty sure she had enough cum to drown her daughters in.

"Don't move," Emma said when Regina was moving so they could lay next to each other, but Emma honest just needed to stay inside of her just enjoying that feeling alone. "I don't hear the girls did I drown them in cum like I was afraid of." Regina chuckled darkly.

"Well they have been successfully blocked, and the only one drowning in cum is me and when you're up for it I wanna drown some more. It's taken me ages to shut them off from us when we need it."

"Look at you growing in power," Emma said as she pulled out and turned Regina over. She was careful how she lay over her so as not to put pressure on her abdomen as they kissed longingly and lovingly just enjoying each other without interruptions. Emma continued the love making with eating Regina out reveling in the taste of them both on her tongue, and Regina was more than eager to return the favor.

"Oh fuck baby are you sure it's safe," Emma moaned even as she watched Regina deep throat her. Emma didn't ask anymore questions though as Regina managed to squeeze her balls. Emma came so hard in her mouth the little swan finally went away and Regina just kept going never one to miss an opportunity eat Emma's pussy as much as suck her dick.

"You are fucking Goddess I mean that," Emma breathed as they lay next to one another out breath after Emma had used her fingers to bring Regina to orgasm one last time, but her energy was waning after all that vigorous love making. The way the babies had her feeling she was surprised she had even made it this far.

"Huh and here I thought you were the Goddess taking me like that from behind," Regina replied.

"No not after you started sharing organizes. I had no idea pregnancy orgasms were so intense we need to make that a potion."

"We are so making that a potion," Regina agreed. Her phone beeped with King's ring tone for a text. "All right help me shower, they're on their way back now." Emma nodded as they got up. She reached out and took Regina by the hands and pulled her up. They took a shower with Emma cuddling from behind and rubbing her belly. Regina sank back into her touches letting both of her daughters fill that love as they kicked gently for once. Once they were clean they went to the kitchen where Regina sat on an island chair and directed Emma who followed her directions exactly. King came back with the entire grocery list they had set up for tomorrow.

"Did you have fun my little prince?" Regina asked him as he climbed up onto the chair next to her and she wiped the tell tale signs of chocolate off of his cheek with her thumb. He gave her the biggest smile.

"Yes Mommy," Henry said. "Can we drive the boat again?"

"Oh, not tonight my prince, but I'm sure we can convince Mama to take us out again tomorrow." He nodded happily as he bounced on his little sugar high. After dinner, they played games that they all let Henry think he won, but really the real winner was between the three adults. At some point Henry couldn't sit still so Regina busied herself sewing some smaller clothes for Viveka just in case while she smiled at Henry laughing loudly as he avoided both King and Emma climb under tables and over the couch. She knew he could have been easily caught and she couldn't wait to join them too, but she was just too tired and easily out of breath. However, she did gather her strength to put her little prince to bed though, she wasn't missing out on bed time cuddles when he finally started to crash from his late sugar high thanks to King. When she came back it was Emma and King who were passed out on the couch. She gave a little chuckle and took a photo because apparently you could sleep as the Dark One. She was also finding that she did sleep as the babies took way too much energy from her. She gently woke them both so they could get off to bed.

* * *

"Why are you stopping?" Regina asked curiously. She was now thirty-seven weeks along with her Little Queen and Thirty-three weeks with Viveka. They were developing well, and weren't showing any signs of coming soon, though both were complaining daily about the lack of room inside. Regina in her opinion was huge, she couldn't even get behind the steering wheel of their car. They were on their way home from a romantic weekend after Regina spent too much time stressing over the increased attacks, the successful birth of one dwarf so far and Blue had aged it up and put it to work. She was sure she had sped up the pregnancy too. This was dangerous and led to a very mindless dwarf, it wasn't good to age up babies. Regina was eager to get home and smite that moth, but she could barely manage a fireball these days or to even block out the babies. The only thing still possible was sending them love.

"I just wanted to show you something, come on," Emma said. She got out of the car and jogged around. Regina let her open the door before she took Emma's hand. She stepped out of the car grimacing at her swollen ankles. She was now forever wearing flats until such times as she birthed these babies. She missed her heels though, flats were nice sometimes, but her heels had power. She walked well more like waddled in her opinion to the edge of the cliff they were parked near. She could see storm clouds on the distance, she knew however they were supposed to be catching an early storm, but that was hours from now, they would be home with King and their son by then.

"What am I looking for specifically?" Regina asked admiring the view of the coast. Emma didn't say anything, so she turned, and her eyes went wide as she took in Emma on her knees holding the white gold band with black diamonds on it, in the center was the oval red diamond surrounded by white diamonds.

"I told you, I would give this back to you when I was ready to really ask you, when I deserved your yes. But I realized I may never deserve your yes, but I am going to spend eternity earning it. I love you more than life, more than this dark power that tempts me daily even out here. But in your arms I have the strength to fight it to be me again. Regina will you make me the happiest woman in any realm and become my wife." Regina was in tears.

"Yes!" She exclaimed before she hugged Emma tightly as she stood up so Regina wouldn't have to bend down. Viveka cheered and kicked in her mind. Little Queen was accepting though she wasn't as accepting as Viveka. Seeing an opening Regina directed Emma to send love to their Little Queen and she finally accepted it to both of their happiness.

"I love you my little Queen," Emma whispered to her belly, she was all tears too as she kissed Regina finally and they felt their magic spinning within them and wrapping around them like a glove. Regina wouldn't be surprised if they found their magic a little different on their return to Storybrooke. She deepened the kiss and a fire was ignited within them.

"Car," Emma whispered. They walked back and Emma remembered to turn off her gopro she had purposely attached to the car to capture her proposal. She would make stills from it later, but she wanted the proposal to be private. They climbed into the back of the car with Regina on top and unfortunately having to face away from Emma.

"Did you just call the little swan on command that hasn't been there in weeks," Regina murmured as she just managed to block out the girls.

"I told you it only gets this big for you," Emma grunted as she entered Regina and they both moaned. "Now tell me whose pussy is it?"

"Fuck definitely yours baby," Regina moaned as she gripped the seat in front as Emma gently pinched her nipples knowing Regina was a lot more sensitive and it didn't always feel nice. "It only gets this wet for you."

"God, I love when you curse during sex," Emma whispered as she got stiffer and from Regina's moan she noticed.

"Oh, we have to do this position again, you are so fucking deep right now."

"Oh, believe me I know," Emma grunted as she used one hand to guide Regina's hips, but honestly her woman was a pro at riding her from any position, she didn't need guidance, although maybe some steadying because of her belly. They made passionate love until they fell asleep exhausted from their love making and the effort it took them both to keep the babies at bay that long. When Regina was awake it was to a sharp pain and Little Queen telling her she was done being blocked. Regina cried out startling a naked Emma away behind her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Little Queen, she's upset and she's coming out now," Regina cried out as she gripped the seat hard as a contraction passed through her body. Viveka was frightened and crying that she was coming too. Regina felt her water break already.

"Emma, we need to get home." Emma nodded and got them dressed. Well she left Regina's panties off there was no point she had ripped those in her haste earlier. She started to push the back door open and was pushed back by a strong wind that rocked the car hard and they went sliding towards the cliff to their fear.

"Fuck the hurricane is here," Emma said as she climbed over seats instead and turned the car on, making sure to also film Regina to her annoyance, she put it in reverse. She moved back from the cliff, but then got stuck in mud. "Oh, come on." She used her magic to help get the car out and it went flying back and crashed into a tree.

"Ow, I told you, you have to practice your control," Regina scolded as she was thrown forward a bit. Emma grimaced at the gash she now had on her forehead. She put the car in drive, but they were stuck between two trees, not including the one that was now in the trunk of the car.

"The doors are blocked," Regina told her as another contraction hit. "Ahhh Emma!"

"Fuck, how do I manage to fuck everything up." Emma made to break through a window.

"No!" Regina cried.

"What?" Emma asked. "Regina, we have to get out of here, the babies are coming."

"And go where?" Regina asked her. "You want me to walk over an hour to the next town in a fucking hurricane?"

"No, I would carry you obviously," Emma told her as if that were obvious as Regina cried through another contraction.

"She's not waiting two hours Emma; the car is our only shelter and hopefully being trapped here will keep us from going over that cliff." Emma frowned as she climbed in back and held Regina through another contraction. The wind howled outside, leaves, branches, and dirt flew by. It even hailed through the next hour as Emma was sure that Regina was going to break her hand. The contractions were coming hard and fast, a bit spurred on by magic that neither of them could control.

"Emma you have to get them to calm down, they're freaking out," Regina groaned. Both of them crying in her head was not helping her push, she could already feel that her Little Queen was coming.

"Shs um…do you hear me talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard. Lucky, I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Oooh oooh…" Emma sang. "They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this…." Regina sighed hearing Emma sing to her and her girls as it seemed to calm Viveka who was in her own way impeding her sister and Little Queen stopped struggling herself and Regina's body was able to do it's job. By the she finished the third chorus her little Queen's head was out and she was receding from her mind. Regina gave a final satisfied push as the shoulders freed themselves. She reached down and her baby slide into her waiting hands with a last squish. She gave a loud cry that was just everything Emma and Regina imagined.

"She's beautiful," Emma cried as she grabbed Regina's light blue sweater. Regina gently wrapped her daughter who had a small patch of curly red hair on top of her head.

"Oh, my little Queen you're finally here," Regina whispered. Emma kissed her forehead too.

"Oh, fuck we don't have anything for the cord," Emma said.

"It's okay, it will close on it's own in an hour, it's better for her," Regina told her. After twenty minutes she delivered the placenta and she felt Emma groan as her uterus returned to her.

"I guess you and I are doing this no sex for six weeks together," Emma grunted as she got the lingering pain." Regina chuckled as Emma's boobs grew and her stomach showed signs of pregnancy.

"Looks like we're sharing breast feeding after all too."

"How's our other little one doing?" Emma asked rubbing Regina's stomach.

"Still there, maybe labor won't start again, and she can go to term," Regina said. Emma nodded as she watched Regina nurse their little Queen.

"I thought she would never get here," Emma whispered as her little Queen gripped her finger. "I'm so sorry I lost you before Rhiannon, but I'm never letting you go."

"Rhiannon Charlotte, so she knows we love every version of her," Regina told her.

"No, she's a little Queen so it has to be Rhiannon Charlotte Isabella Regina Mills." Regina chuckled.

"In that case, it has to be Rhiannon Charlotte Emma Mills."

"Emma Isabella Regina Mills, you're the monarch here not me," Emma chuckled back. "Odd I can't hear her protesting."

"That's because she's not feeding off our power, it's all her own now and it needs to grow, and she's a baby, she can't share in our knowledge," Regina told her as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. She never wanted to put her down. Once Emma found a bag for the placenta from their picnic basket she tried to check her phone for service but there wasn't any.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked looking back when she heard Regina let out a long breath. She shook her head no.

"Viveka is coming she had settled, but the contractions started. She's kind of kicking hard in her panic," Regina grunted. "Can you take her?" Emma immediately took Rhiannon from Regina. She started crying immediately. It didn't take long for the full force of labor to hit Regina even without Rhiannon adding her magic.

"No, no love calm, down, don't make mommy worry, she has to focus on your sister." Emma told her as she rocked her gently.

"Sing to her Emma, she responded to it before," Regina said. "AHhhh!"

"When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my mama swore that she would never break her heart again and that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But LQ you are the only exception, you are the only exception." Regina couldn't help but smile at the way her daughter's cries died down as Emma sang to her. She tried to focus on her breathing and wished she could squat, but that wasn't possible in the car.

"Here lay back on me," Emma said. Rhiannon started crying again. "A sitting position can't be ideal." Regina nodded as Emma somehow managed to sing and hold Rhiannon in one arm and support Regina with the other as she began pushing within twenty minutes of laying down, but her daughter wouldn't come. She was so exhausted she didn't know if she slept or passed out as the storm raged outside, but Emma's constant singing was the only thing that gave her comfort.

"Regina, baby are you okay?" Emma asked as she looked at Regina who was staring up at the ceiling in tears.

"I think Viveka is coming out breech, you have to put Rhiannon down and help me," Regina said. Emma nodded in fear. It was bad enough that Regina was giving birth in their car in the middle of a fucking hurricane, and that Viveka was premature, but now she was breech too. She could just see the fear in Regina's eyes. She put Rhiannon in the front seat where she of course started crying. Regina now lay facing towards with one leg propped up on the front seat, Emma was just grateful for the light on her phone so she could see. Regina pushed and she saw her baby's ass come out before disappearing again inside the birth canal.

"Holy Shit," Emma said.

"Not helping Emma!" Regina snapped as she gave another push barring down as long as she could that time.

"The butt is out," Emma told her cringing at the tare Regina was now experiencing.

"Yeah I feel that," Regina said everything was on fire down there.

"What now?" Emma asked.

"Can you see the feet?" Regina asked. "Free them if you can." Emma used magic to clean her hands and magic to hold her phone up to keep the light. Regina screamed out in pain as she managed to free one leg and then another. Emma cringed, but then Regina was pushing again, the head was the hardest part, but thankfully Viveka's small size helped get her head free. They both cried in relief as she gave a weak cry as she managed to draw breath.

"Regina look her first super baby," Emma said as she just had to laugh in her relief as well. Regina laughed as she took her baby. Emma quickly got out of her own light jacket and wrapped her daughter in it before she kissed Regina and grabbed Rhiannon.

"Shs sweetie, we're sorry, but we had to deliver your sister."

"Sibling, I think Viveka will be gender non-conforming," Regina told her. Emma nodded. Viveka in contrast to her sister was bald. Regina tried to get her to nurse, but she had trouble. In the end Regina had squeezed colostrum into a little cup and dipped her finger in allowing Viveka to suck what she could off her finger. She was clearly struggling for air. Emma tried several times to transport them to the hospital, but they just didn't have enough power for that out here. Regina was exhausted and no help, her magic had saved Viveka from suffocating in the birth canal.

"Shit, shit maybe I can try to get the car unstuck," Emma said just before a large tree trunk smashed into the front of the car.

"Uh no even if you could move that large tree there, if the wind can move that tree, it can move this car and we already almost went off a cliff once." Emma grimaced.

"Well if I can't get my family to the hospital maybe I can get the hospital to us." Regina looked at her confused as Emma closed her eyes and the front of the car became an open space. In it's place there was an incubator and Emma managed to power it with her magic. They placed Viveka inside and watched as her breathing got less labored to their relief. Regina kissed Emma.

"You're a genius."

"No, I'm your idiot," Emma pouted. Regina chuckled and kissed her again. She took Rhiannon who was rooting around and crying a little. She nursed her again until she fell asleep. Emma cleared out the picnic basket and took the top off. They nestled her inside gently once Emma had managed to conjure Regina's suitcase. She had anticipated maybe ending up at a hospital outside of Havana, so she had packed two outfits and a cloth nappy.

"I'm so glad that you like worry about stuff," Emma said as she placed the hats on their heads. Regina got out of her sweat and blood-soaked dress and wrapped the second placenta in it. She was pretty sure that both placentas were out completely to her relief. She put on another dress. Emma made her eat what was left of the food she had packed for the drive back and lay down on the seat and close her eyes while she kept the incubator powered.

"Thank you," Emma suddenly said in the silence.

"For what?" Regina asked with a yawn.

"For giving me these two beautiful babies," Emma replied. "You are truly the most powerful woman in all the realms for giving birth to these two angels." Regina was in tears and sat up so she could kiss and cuddle Emma more.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me know what you thought guys, this was the last chapter of this interlude, I had originally been thinking there would be more chapter, but after I wrote this chapter this just seemed like a great place to stop for this installment. Don't worry there's still another part to come as we have lots of loose ends to tie up like that bothersome moth back in Storybrooke.


End file.
